


Sentimentality

by CrypticGabriel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, PIV Sex, Pregnancy, Trans Male Character, Trans Pregnancy, Trans Shiro (Voltron), Vaginal Sex, brief mention of gender dysphoria, implied allurance, implied hunay, trans work by trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticGabriel/pseuds/CrypticGabriel
Summary: Shiro had been wanting to take his relationship with Keith to the next level. But when he brought it up, it seemed that they had different ideas on what that next level exactly was.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 92
Collections: Bloom: a Trans Sheith Zine





	Sentimentality

**Author's Note:**

> This was my entry into Bloom: A Trans Sheith Zine! I really loved working on this, and it's been such a pleasure working with everyone! For those who have a copy, I hope you enjoyed everyone's content on it, not just my own (but hopefully you liked mine too at least a little bit ;;;). For those that haven't read it, I hope you enjoy!

_Shiro settled on the couch next_ to his loving boyfriend, Keith. They had a marathon going of classic movies, and at the same time Shiro decided to do a small update on social media. He was excited to announce that he was officially three years post-top surgery.

Upon signing onto Facebook, he was faced with a barrage of updates from several people he followed. He often avoided the website, for most updates were about people he knew getting married, moving even further way, having jobs that were way out of his reach, or having babies. And some were doing all of the above. This time, it wasn’t just his family indulging in these lifetime updates, but his friends were as well.

Allura and Lance had their first daughter. Pidge was currently traveling Europe for biomedical research. Hunk got married to a woman that they all met years ago. Unfortunately, he now lived across the country with her, so Shiro and Keith were unable to go. Shiro had to spend nearly all his savings on something that he hoped would be well received.

“We have no lives,” Shiro teased as he closed his phone without even bothering to update his status.

“Hm? That was out of nowhere.” Keith perked up. “What makes you say that.”

“All of our friends are living crazy lives. Pidge is now in Prague. Hunk and Shay had their wedding a few days ago. I just wish they had it closer.”

“I know, me too,” he frowned. “I think we’re the only ones still stuck in town.”

“And guess who just had their baby.” Shiro knew Keith wasn’t going to actually guess, so he answered after a moment. “Allura and Lance had their daughter this morning.”

“A daughter?” Keith smiled. “That’s great. What’s her name?”

“They named her Lucia. She’s real cute.” Shiro sighed softly. “But I dunno. Maybe I want something like that, too.”

Keith chuckled. “Baby, we _have_ lives. They’re not as glamorous as theirs are, but we have a life together, right?”

“I know we do,” he insisted. “But that’s not what I meant. What if we had that? Not just because they do, but because we want more from our relationship.”

He sat up a bit more. “So, what are you saying? You… want that too?”

“Of course, I do,” Shiro said with a smile. “I’m okay with taking things slow, but I was hoping that we could start our future soon.” He gently took his hand. “I want my future to be with you.”

His boyfriend’s face was a deep red, his smile contagious. “Okay. Let’s do it.”

Shiro was surprised at how on board with this Keith already was. “Really?”

“Yeah,” he smiled. “Let’s have a baby.”

“Oh.” His eyes widened. “R-right now?”

Keith gently squeezed his hands. “If that’s what you want…”

He gulped. “W-well yeah, but—”

“Great!” Keith helped him up on the couch and gently led him to their bedroom. “I can’t wait, Shiro.”

“Me neither,” he laughed nervously, trailing off as Keith kissed him. He immediately melted into it. Sure, this was very sudden, but Shiro wasn’t opposed. He shifted to fall back onto the bed, with Keith quickly following.

Shiro helplessly parted his lips to allow a deeper kiss, whining softly as Keith licked the roof of his mouth. He was reluctant to pull away, giving his lover a breathless smile. Keith lowered himself down his body, with Shiro pulling off their clothes in between. He kept his legs parted for him once he was able.

“You’re eager for it, aren’t ya?” Keith teased, hands running down his body.

Shiro started to shiver and grinned. “Well, what are you waiting for?”

“For you to beg.” Keith smiled, planting kisses on his inner thighs. “You know how much I love when you beg.”

“Oh, _please,_ ” he laughed, squirming a little under his touches.

“I guess that’ll work,” he grinned.

“It’d _better_ work.” His mouth gaped open when he felt Keith’s lips on him.

Keith’s tongue felt so good on his cock, teasing at it in just the right way and sending sparks all throughout his body. Shiro’s muscles relaxed, and he pushed his hips up against Keith’s mouth.

“F-fuck, yeah,” he grinned, already sounding breathless. “Just like that, Keith.”

Keith moaned into his cunt before his tongue ran over him in a fluid motion, lips going back to teasing his cock shortly after. His nimble fingers rubbed over the slit.

Shiro could barely contain himself when feeling Keith finally pushing his fingers in. He did it so agonizingly slow.

“K-Keith, c’mon,” he whined. The pleasure from his fingers was so much but not enough.

“What, you want more?” Keith was being so coy, the bastard! “All you have to do is ask nicely.”

“I’ll show you ‘nicely—’”

Shiro gasped when Keith pulled his fingers out. He toyed with his hole, putting his cock against his sex.

“K-Keith?”

“Hm?” He purred and pressed the tip against his hole. He started to push in but only by a fraction. “What do you need, baby? You need my cock?”

Shiro quickly nodded. “Please. Keith, I need it.”

“Of course, you do,” he said in jest and smiled. “Fuck, I’m so excited, Shiro. Just imagine… You and me having our first baby.”

Shiro gulped. He nearly forgot about that. He should’ve told him right then that this wasn’t what he meant, but he didn’t want to kill the mood. Besides, he was still regularly taking Testosterone, so the chances of him getting pregnant right this minute were slim to none. If he even could.

He didn’t want to start thinking about it right now, so he just nodded his head silently. Honestly, Shiro just wanted him to fuck his brains out, whether he pulled out or not.

“Now, we’re being shy, huh?” Keith teased. “I think you’ve been teased for long enough.”

With that, Keith pushed inside him in one fluid motion. Shiro helplessly let out an ecstatic moan, the satisfaction of his motions burning deep in his core. It was then that he realized it’d been a long while since they last had wild, rough sex. And it was Shiro’s every intention to show off the relentless power Keith could give to him.

“F-fuck yes, baby.” Shiro gripped his shoulders, ankles locking Keith in place from his hips. “Give it to me.”

He started to whine when Keith pulled out, but before he could protest, he felt him slam straight home. With the sounds of every hard, wet slap of their hips that was reverberating off the walls, breathy gasps and whimpers from Shiro’s lips accompanied it. He could barely breathe after that first thrust, and the never-ending, relentless onslaught blissfully didn’t make things any easier.

“Takashi.” Keith whined and held him tight. “Shiro, you feel amazing… F-fuck, I love you.”

“I-I love you too.” Shiro’s nails started digging into his shoulders, and he suddenly scratched down the whole length of Keith’s arms. He had Keith wincing and hissing sharply from the burn, but his marks did nothing to slow him down.

“Keith!” Shiro cried out, nails dragging on his skin like claws. He was reaching his limit and felt like he was going to burst. “K-Keith! Please, don’t stop! I’m so close!”

“Yes, baby, fuck,” Keith whined, taking a tighter hold on his hips. He kept up his relentless pace, dick so thick and fucking him so hard. Shiro could practically taste it! “You’re so good, Takashi—come for me. Yes!”

He couldn’t last anymore like this. But when Keith reached down and insistently rubbed his cock, that was it. He was done for. Shiro’s orgasm hit him like a truck. He came so hard that he couldn’t breathe while fluids squirted between his legs. His mouth gaped open wide, but for several seconds nothing came out. When he finally could make a sound, his voice was raw.

His senses whited out, and he felt like he was floating, barely aware that Keith hadn’t stopped. When Shiro could hear him again, Keith’s moans and cries were growing higher in pitch, even with some blood being drawn down his back.

“I-inside,” Shiro suddenly gasped, the stimulation growing to be too much. “Please… come inside me!”

Even if this was all in the heat of the moment, Shiro realized that this was something he truly wanted. He’d been so nervous the whole time, but he wanted this with Keith.

“F-fuck!” Keith slumped heavily against Shiro, grinding in deeper. Bliss was plastered across both their faces, and before they knew it, Keith was coming.

Shiro’s eyes widened when feeling Keith come inside him. He’d have to wait until he spent time off hormones before he could get pregnant, as scary as the thought of pausing his HRT was to him. However, he spent this time entertaining the idea of the possibility happening in the future. Knowing that raising a family was what Keith really wanted, he felt more confident to propose.

Shiro tried catching his breath, watching Keith collapse on the bed beside him. He pulled him close, with Keith resting his head on his chest.

“Keith?” Shiro decided to break the long silence between them.

“Hm?” Keith mumbled into his skin.

“…T-that wasn’t exactly what I meant, about what I said earlier. But this is okay too.”

“Wha—?” He quickly looked up. “I’m so sorry. I really jumped the gun, didn’t I? We didn’t even really _talk_ about having a baby. I should’ve checked with how you _actually_ felt about this.”

“Keith, slow down,” he chuckled and ran his fingers through his hair. “You’re right, we should’ve talked about it first. But I do want a baby… that way. Just not this very minute.”

Keith tried to tone down on his smile, as if he was concerned it was premature. “Are you sure?”

He nodded. “I’ve thought about all the pros and cons. I prefer adopting children, but I’m open to having at least one.” Shiro reassured him with a kiss. “But just one, please. If you knock me up with twins, I will kill you.”

“Y-you will not!” he laughed, nuzzling his neck. “Since you feel that way, can we apply for adoption, too?”

“I’d love to, baby…” He gently rubbed Keith’s back. “I want to start a family with you.”

“Me too.” They kissed each other again. “So, uh… what _did_ you mean?”

Shiro grinned and sat up, groaning softly at the slight soreness he felt. “I think now is an appropriate time for this…” He shakily reached behind himself to open his nightstand drawer.

Keith’s eyes widened, face turning a dark shade of red. “Babe, I think I need a few minutes before another round. Refractory period, and all.”

He chuckled with a smirk. “Oh, don’t worry. That’s coming very soon. But that’s not what I’m reaching for.”

“W-what else would you be reaching for?” he smiled, but when Shiro revealed what he was looking for, he quickly trailed off in shock.

It was an engagement ring. Shiro had been planning on asking to marry Keith for ages, but he didn’t know when the right time would be. Eventually all his waiting accumulated to a total of two years. The box the ring was in was gathering dust, with it being shoved in the furthest back corner of the drawer.

“Takashi… is that what I think it is?” he gasped.

He showed him the ring, and he was relieved that his reaction was more than what he expected. Keith was so in awe that he started seeing tears in his eyes. Shiro mirrored his wide smile. “I love you so much, Keith Yorak Kogane.”

“O-oh my god, Shiro,” Keith laughed, wiping his eyes. “You used my full name.”

“I personally think your full name is adorable,” he hummed. “Keith, will you marry me?”

He was a little startled when Keith immediately shuffled onto his lap, hugging him tightly and leaving kisses on any part of his skin he could reach.

“Yes!” he cried. “Y-yes, Shiro. I love you!”

“I love you too.” Shiro felt tears in his eyes as well as he kissed his lips. They stayed like this for several moments, holding each other long after their sniffling and tears started to subside.

\--

_They’d been trying for five months._

There was a lot more involved with trying for a baby than either of them thought. When this whole process started, Shiro used to think that going off Testosterone was the scariest thing about it. Fertility treatment and his cycle returning made things even worse.

Each month that it didn’t take and Shiro was met with shark week instead was devastating. But Keith was there for him every step of the way. He wouldn’t be able to do this at all without him. Planning for the wedding and hoping for the future did help take his mind off of some of his dysphoria during all this.

But now, the positive pregnancy tests on the bathroom countertop were the new scariest things. At this point, Shiro wasn’t even sure that it’d really happen. If it didn’t take this month, he was going to tell Keith that they should wait for their applications for adoption to approve and not worry about conceiving. But now, it did happen. For a brief moment, knowing that they’d finally done it and he was pregnant scared him. To get him out of this slump, he reminded himself that he was not going through this alone. He’d never have to go through this alone.

“Shiro?”

He was startled at hearing Keith at the door. He forced himself to focus, and he didn’t even realize that he’d been crying.

“Takashi? Is everything okay?”

Shiro opened the door with a watery smile. “Keith, we did it.”

He pursed his lips. “…Did what?”

He happily took his hands, bringing one of them to the center of his abdomen. “We did it. It finally took.”

Slowly, Keith’s eyes widened in realization. “R-really? You’re pregnant?!”

As Shiro nodded, they both quickly held each other with tears of joy in their eyes. They went from having “no lives” to getting married and having a baby, and they both couldn’t be happier.

\--

_Shiro felt accomplished. Exhausted, but accomplished._ But he was _never_ doing this again.

Regardless of his accomplishment, it was a very difficult journey to get here. He wanted to do this, even with the challenges it had and all the hurdles he had to jump through. He knew to expect his dysphoria to get worse in the process of having a baby, but he wasn’t prepared for how debilitating it was for him. But now it was over, and he had the love of his life—his husband—to thank for helping him through that time. As much as he loved his newborn, he already couldn’t wait to get back on hormones and resume the process of reaffirming surgeries.

If anything, having the baby gave Shiro more motivation. It was just a shame that he had to wait for his body to fully heal before he could continue forward. He was still recovering in the hospital bed, resting while Keith was sleeping in the chair nearby.

He nearly jumped when he heard a knock. It woke Keith up as well as the nurse entered quietly. Relief immediately washed over him when he saw the small bundle in her arms. He reached his arms out with a tired smile.

“Hi, Mr. Shirogane,” the nurse smiled and gently handed him the bundle. “If you need anything, just page us, Sir. Congratulations.”

“Thank you,” he smiled and looked down. His baby’s eyes were wide open. “Amaya… Hello, my darling…”

“Is she awake?” Keith shifted to move closer.

Shiro nodded his head and looked up at his husband. “Yes. She’s got your eyes.”

“Yeah?” he grinned and leaned close, kissing the baby’s forehead. “And you’re the sweetest baby girl.”

Shiro gently handed Amaya to Keith, still exhausted. “Now, when I have all my strength back, I’m kicking your butt,” he teased.

“You can try.” Keith gave him a wink.

He started to laugh, weakly reaching his arm out to rub the baby’s arm from where he was laying. “Everyone is going to be so jealous that we have the cutest baby in the world.”

“That’s because she has the two most amazing dads.” Keith leaned down to give him a kiss. “And you’re the bravest, most wonderful man in the world. I love you…”

Shiro smiled and nuzzled him. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on twitter: @cryptic_gabriel


End file.
